Star Fox: crow rebirth
by KursedFox
Summary: Crows talk a lot. But only because they notice everything...Because we do not know when we will die, we get to think of life as an inexhaustable well. Yet everything happens a certain number of times, and a very small number, really. How many more times will you remember a certain afternoon of your childhood, some afternoon that is so deeply a part of your being that you can't
1. Chapter 1 Endless Nigh

**Well here it is my story a mix between my favorite movie and favorite game of course this would be first i was going to do a mix up between star fox and bruce lee's movies i might still do that but i gotta figure out how without making it exactly the same -sighs- bruce lee and jet li help me lol**

**enjoy rights go to the creators and writers of both star fox and the crow **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: endless night<p>

Rain poor down on a bloody cementary Foc McCloud lie broken and beaten amongst his lost friends slippy peppy and his dear love krystal. Fox laid there barely breathing as the scene from his nightmare played over and over in his head.

_**(memory)**_

"falco what re you doing we are your friends" fox screamed as he fought off the countless dino soldiers that charged at him.

Falco hit fox in the back of the head with the butt of the gun causing him to fall face first into the mud, falco glanced down at his old freind grinning as the corner of his lips stretched out across his beak with a smug look upon his face.

"sorry fox I have new friends they are makin me wealthy just by putting a bullet threw you" falco coldly said pulling the trigger repeaditly and each time fox heard the gunshot in his head his heart punded against his chest cavity.

"next is you krystal" falco laughed as he pulled the trigger again in fox's head. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh stoooooooppppp" fox screamed shooting from the memory and caughing up blood. The bullet holes in his body leaked blood sorounding him in a pool of his own blood then he would cave back down slipping back into the horrid.

"f-fox…h-help me" krystal called out to fox but General Scales stepped on her back and forced it hard on to her nearly breaking it as she screamed in pain. "scales don't play with your food" a dark voice said from the shadows. "I aint eatin her wolf she to much of a dirty little slut" scales laughed. Wolf leaned against a tall toombstone wid his bare chest showing threw his black leather jacket "w-wolf I-I shouldve known" fox stammered caughing blood up.

_**(end )**_

Fox leaned his head to the side and faced his darling wife as more blood seeped from his body. Fox started to let go of his life but held on for the quick memory of his wife and him on the beach, the memory welcomed his mind with a bitter sweet image of him laying close to the water with her body lightly curled against, their bodies wet from the recent swim. the memory enclosed around his mind completely allowing him to rest in peace before his departing. the memory started off with her voice softly humming against his chest making little goosebumps trail up his fur then her hums stopped and she spoke lightly

_**(memory)**_

"fox do you ever think that we will ever have a normal life together" krystal smiled looking out at the sea with the sun glistening off the rolling haves and made the crystal blue sea sparkle.

"soon maybe if andross and scales stop being asshole" fox laughed to himself.

"fox im serious" krystal looked at him seriously

"krystal I can't promise anything at this point I know it seems like we wont but we will evil has to take a rest some time" fox smiled tracing his finger around her cheek and smiled.

_**(end) **_

Fox finally let go and let his head fall as his hands unravel from the tight fist that was ever so gripped around his lovers delicate lifeless hand. Two years passed on the same hour of fox deaths a crow flew down and landed on a tomb stone that read _Here lie a hero and a friend Fox McCloud. _The crow cawed loudly making thunder clap and lighting slice the sky and with a sudden burst of energy beneath the gravel the gaveplate pulled up tearing the ground and fox rolled out falling on his back screaming into the sky.

"ahhh...h-how can this be" fox said staring at his hands "I felt the bullet hit me I was dead…o-or atleast I wanted to" fox whispered to himself sitting up in the torn tux that incased his body.

"not yet Fox McCloud you have work to do" a raspy but femanine voice said into his mind.

"huh who is that" fox growled jumping to his feet

"do not fear fox I will show myself to you soon but for now I remain hidden" the voice gently spoke into his mind as a crow landed on his shoulder.

"its you isn't it you're the one who brought me back ive only heard stories but never knew it was true" fox said gazing at the bird.

"pay attention fox your revenge has yet to be accomplished and you have a long way to go before you will complete it so I suggest you get moving understand" the crow said flying off.

"well until then I have to do something" fox said stepping out of the cemetary and walking down the street to a clothing store. another memory slipped into his mind and pounded his like a hammer causing him to drop his knees cupping his head in his hands growling in pain the memory engulfed his brain yet again opening to an image of krystal smiling back at him

**_(memory)_**

"aww krystal not this store, its not my style" fox laughed nervously stopping mid way to the door cauing her to stop

"now fox how would you know you've never been here before" krystal giggled holding his hand lightly.

"no, but this is where peppy gets his clothes and if you havnt notice ...peppys old" he laughed whispering into her ear

"they have sections for all ages fox just try, for me. pleae" she begged batting her eyes, then turning around and snuggled her butt lightly against his crotch

"k-krystal...ok ok ok ill go in just stop your going to make me all stiff again" he laughed kisses her neck and walking in with her

fox stood to his feet and looked up at the sign that was in his memory "this is the place _Fine Furnace" he said lightly s_tepping in.

he walked out a few minutes later wearing jet black cargo jeans with a skull stitch imprinted on his right pant leg and on the left had a large crow on his entire left pant leg the bird itself was the same color as the pants the only way you saw it was a crow was the white stitching that outlined its shape, his black tank top tightene on his muscled up torso revealing his six pac and his barrel chest as he slipped his black fingerless gloves afterwards he gripped his fist tight popping his knuckles, his eyes spelled out the rage meant for the men responsible for his death as well as his freinds falco, panther, scales, leon, and wolf

"mmm, thnx for the clothes guys" fox grinned running his hands over his head as he glanced back at the store clerks that laid on the floor unconscous.

"if your done having sex with yourself I have some good news" crow laughed in his head. Fox chuckled and slipped his hands into his pocket

"hey come on I've been dead just tell me what you got".

"falco" the crow said quickly but the name seemed to echoe in fox's ears

"where is he bird" fox growled grabbing the bird by its body.

The crow flapped crazily trying to get away then fox released him and he flew onto a lightpole

"if you want my help fox your going to have to be a little gentle with me" the crow yelled.

"just tell me where he is bird" fox growled loudly

"_Lylit Tavern_" crow said softly and flew off as fox regained his sences and started to walk down the street to the tavern.

He closed his eyes as a cool breeze blew against his face makin him stop and look up into the night sky and gaze past the clouds feeling a familure presence "krystal…that was you wasn't it" fox looked away from the sky and to the ground. "don't look krystal shield your eyes please" fox said as the wind ceased turning the night still and calm like the eye of the storm. "_Revenge is mine sayith the lord" _fox whispered but then shook his head and looked into the sky "my god my savior revenge is mine now" fox growled looking back forward down the street to a tall building with the sign on the top that says _Lylat Tavern. _"why falco...we were brothers".

_**(memory) **_

"hey falco" little boy Fox McCloud called the little boy Falco Limbardi

"hey fox how was math bro" falco said doin there signature handshake.

"sucky as always brother" fox laughed as they both walked carrying the heavy book bags but yet they carried it as if it was feathers.

"I heard that, hey I heard about your father im sorry about that man" falco said in a careing voice and patted his back.

"yea I know falco im going to sign up for peppy's crew that's the guy my father worked with on the great fox" fox said lookin at falco.

"ahh cool so am I little squirt" falco grinned patting his head

"I hate it when you call me that" fox growled

"yea you would well theres your house see you tomorrow buddy" falco said running off.

As fox walked into his house he noticed the door was racked open "hmm mom musta left the door open again" he smiled walking in and dropping his bag "mom, im home" he said walking threw the house expecting an answer like "what you want for dinner or how was your day babyboy" but no answer "umm mom you here" he said walking into the kitchen but when he walked in he froze then fell to his knees. His mom's life less body layed stretched across the dinner table and her severd head laid on the floor in a pool of blood. Tears began to swell in his eyes "moooom!" he cried crawling to the severd head and hugging it to his chest "MOOOM" he screamed and cried. Falco heard the screams and charged to fox's house and threw the door

"fox, buddy are you ok" falco said running into the kitchen "holy shit fox what did you do" falco said walking to him

"nothing I found her like this" he said hugging the head tight.

"come on buddy get up" falco said helping him up.

"falco…y-you're the only family I have now" he whispered letting the head fall to the ground.

"I know bro and ill never leave your side little brother

_**(end) **_

Tears formed in fox's eyes as he began to walk to the tavern slowly and approached the tavern but a big muscled up lion who seemed to be alread angry and fustrated because of the fact he was having to gaurd the one person he hates, he stepped infront of fox and pokes his chest so fox would back up

"sorry captian falco is in there and we can't let anyone in including some one who looks like you so be a good little girl and walk away" he scoffed. Fox said nothing just continued to walk closer to the tavern "you lookin to get your ass kicked mother fucker" the bouncer growled throwing a punch, fox simply tilted his head and slammed his fist into the bouncers gut then jumped back and kicked the lion in the neck hard making him drop to his knees as fox slipped the knife out of the lions back pocket. "h-how are you that strong" lion stammered and went to punch him again but fox forced the knife into his arm and sliced it open then took it back out. "wh-who are you" the bouncer asked a little woozy. "Im the one thats going to kill you all" fox growled dragging the blade over his own eye forming a scar of his eye then shoving the blade into the lions throat and ripping it upward. splitting the lion from his throat out of the top of his head then blood squirted out from the lion showered over fox.

* * *

><p><strong>well hope you like please leave a comment tell me if i did good or bad and please if u tell me i did bad do it softly ok btw R.I.P brandon lee<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Brothers Death

**here is chapter two hope you guys enjoy thnx for reading if i get enough reviews ill put up chptr 3 cuz regardles if its bad reviews or good i dont like quiting and so like a weird but wise man said "what doesnt kill you simply makes you...stranger" so enjoy and review thnx**

**(i dont own...anything at all except the idea to mix star fox up with crow thats it crow and star fox is not mine)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: A BROTHERS DEATH<p>

Falco sat at a bar as his black chain trent coat dangled down behind him, the hood partly on his head his chest showing through the opening of the coat and he wore green camo pants that had meat ball sauce and beer stains on it with rips at the knees. He turned up the mug of beer and slammed it back on the counter hard breaking the glass "Easy falco we don't have many more mugs," the pretty bunny behind the counter shouted in a cute little innocent voice it kind of made you wonder what a bunny like her was doing in the _Lylat Tavern._

"Shut up you stupid little b-bunny," falco belched loudly.

"Kiss my fluffy ass Falco," the bunny hissed.

"No thanks im allergic to sluts," falco drunkingly growled as he grinned.

"Hmmh," the bunny walked back to the back making her hips bounce tempting him then turning back to him "well i guess you will be allergic to my little bunny hole then huh," she added winking at him then turning to walk again towards the storage room.

"Ughhh that little slut is good," falco laughed jumping over the counter but falling when his foot catches the edge of the bar. He shook his head quickly as if waking up from being asleep as he got up and followed her to the back. He leaned her back against the beer cabinet making the bottles fall to the ground as they kissed wildly and deeply arousing both of them, he then lifted her off the floor and onto the counter caressing her body.

The bunny broke from the kiss"Wait falco, up stairs. If my boss finds me doing this I'll be fired for sure," the bunny whispered as she ran up the stairs to the top floor.

Falco turned to the dino gaurd that stood with the other guarding the door "Tony, victor call your troops from the 2nd and 3rd floor im going to go have some fun," he said running up the stairs.

"You heard that victor? Lets call them down here and leave this prick alone," he grinned as tony called the trips over the com-link.

"Yea lets get something to drink and have some fuckin fun," tony laughed pouring the beer as the troops walked down the stairs.

Fox waited outside as the blood leaked down his face, the wind blew against him again as if Krystal was still trying to keep him from this dark path he was choosing. Fox simply ignored the wind and took out his knife and walked through the door making the dinos stop and stare at him, silence filled the room as one dino spoke up. "Hey you sto—" Fox threw a knife into the talking dinos throat before he could finish. The rest of the troops snarled and charged, Fox side stepped the first dino gaurd and rammed his fist into his jaw then kicked the other gaurd in the side of his head instantly snapping his neck. One of the troops charged at Fox from behind but he turned quickly and slashed open his throat, he dashed past the falling gaurd and shoved his blade into the last dino's chest and ripped it down

"die you little insect," A dino gaurd shouted slashing a big gash down his chest "no no no you have to do it like this" fox laughed a little as he took his knife too his other eye dragging the blade down slowly forming another scar, the gash on his chest sealed up slowly but the gash over his eye remained he now had two scars over his eyes.

"whoa, wait a minute thats not right" the dino shook stepping back. Fox laughed then punched the lizard in the gut repeatedly, grabbed his head and bashed it against his knee breaking the lizards neck and nose dropping the lifeless body.

"anybody else," Fox yelled out but there was no one left "hmmph didn't think so," He added walking up the stairs. He ran into a few troops along the way to the third floor but quickly cut them down all 156 of them. On the way fox was stopped by a sharp pain in his head and quickly fell to his knees getting an instant shock to his brain of another painful memory "ahhhhh n-no no more memories,".

_**(memory)**_

"im taking heavy fire fox, I need you in the south quadrant of the base," Falco shouted over the com link running threw the corridors of the space station as laser fire zipped over falco's head making him duck behind a 6 foot wall

"Falco im coming just hang on pal" fox said running down a long tunnel. He finally got to falco and noticed that he was behind the wall which shielded him from the blasts of laser fire. "Good stay there falco" fox snuck up behind the first zombie like android and punched threw his armored body then quickly kicked the other one into the ground breaking it's back inhalf as the last android fired at fox he moved his hand and twisted the androids arm around making the barrel of the andriods lazer gun blow press up against its on chin and blows its own head off.

"Ha! Never stood a chance," falco shouted jumping from behind the wall trying to act tough.

Fox only laughed breathing heavy from the intense battle until a voice over the speakers above called down to them.

"training session over nice try guys, really. kills in the amount of time is for fox 578 men in only 10min 54sec and for falco 499 kills in 9min 7sec" the person said in a cheerful voice.

"That voice sounds so familiar huh falco," fox said sliding his black chain trench coat over his bare torso.

"Because that's peppy knuckle head," falco said putting his arm around his neck and rubbing his knuckles into his head.

"Hey come on falco stop," fox yelled and shouted struggling to get out of his grip.

"Gimme that jacket and we have a deal" falco smirked.

"Ok ok ok its yours ass hole now let me go" fox said hitting his back as falco released him but taking the jacket at the same time and walking forward slipping it on.

"Thanks squirt," falco laughed walking passed the automatic sliding steal door.

"Anytime but I will get that back,"

_**(end)**_

Falco stared down at the bunny on the bed as she lay underneath him dragging her fingers lightly down his chest, she then reached down and slid her little blue jean shorts off her perfectly perky ass and brought her knee up to the side of him then started nibbling on his chest

"come and get me bad boy," the bunny called in a low sexy voice.

Falco grinned and slid the black trench coat slowly off his upper torso while kissing her passionately. She slowly wrapped her leg up around his waist as he gripped her legs tightly. He quickly snatched her shirt off and caressed her breast softly with his mouth and ran his hands up and down her waist slowly. the bunny bit her lip and started breathing heavy from the intense pleasure, her choker that had a little metal locket on it started to rattle as he kept his mouth around her nipple. He sat up and pulled out his member and got closer to her finally penetrating her then he slid his hands under her body and lifted her up moving her against him as she let out a series of moans. Suddenly a crow flew threw the window and rested on the head of the bed.

"What the- a crow…ha sorry cuz only room for one," he said grabbing the gun and pointing it at the bird only this time fox sat on the head of the bed in front of him. falco dropped the bunny and she rolled away, for only a second they stared at each other but to falco it lasted forever. "f-fox buddy… heh…I-I thought you were dead man," falco gulped as the bunny fled the room gathering her clothes screaming and crying.

Fox chuckled and tightened the trench coat he took from falco after he threw it on the floor "yea I thought so to," he laughed.

"it seems you can't hold down anger falco no matter how many times you shoot it" fox said as blood seeped down his face.

"There's no way man.. we killed you..there aint no coming back from that…there aint no coming back from that" He whimpered as he quickly raised the gun and fired at fox's head. The bullet shot strait threw fox's head making fox fall off of the head of the bed bed.

"hahahaha yeah boyee," Falco yelled looking over the bed but his cheerful eyes went dull when he found nothing on the other side of the bed "holy shit what has fox become" falco said running out of the room and down the stairs but tripped over a dead troop "ahhh holy shi—what the fuck" he yelled crawling down the stairs.

"oh falco," Fox called from the shadows of the tavern making falco quickly turn on his back and held the gun out searching for him.

"Come on fox…y-you know its nothing personal im just looking out for number one," Falco said standing up against the wall "I did what I had to do man I had to," Falco added laughing hysterically. Fox quickly appeared out of the shadows and grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall.

"oh I understand falco but every choice has a consequence killing me you could've stopped there but you sat there watching your friends die after so many times of saving you," Fox growled gripping his neck "you were my friend falco YOU WERE MY BROTHER!," Fox screamed ramming his knife into falco's throat pinning him to the wall. Blood squirted and poured out of falco's throat as he struggled to get the blade out of his throat choking and gasping for air.

"i-i..i-im sorry... brother," Falco gurgled out blood and finally dieing.

"so am i falco," Fox whispered to himself throwing the hood of the trench coat over his head and walking out.

Fox walked down the street with his head down and noticed the sun was coming up. he walked down to a lake and washed off his face but the scar still remaining "krystal…are you still with me" he called to the sky as the wind pressed against his face. A smile stretch across his face "thank you krystal" he smiled again but a school bell broke his attention from the sun and a pile of kids rushed passed him but one little blue fox walked slowly away from the school she looked only 10 and she looked really sad. Fox stared at her "cl-clarisa" fox stammered looking at her with big eyes. The little girl looked towards him quickly.

"daddy," the little girl cried running to him.

"baby," he cried picking her little body up.

"daddy I missed you I knew you would wake up when they were putting you in the box I kept calling for you to wake up but they kept telling me that you were gone I knew you weren't you wouldn't ever leave me," she cried hugging his neck tight.

"No babygirl I was gone but I came back but I have to go again when im finished with my last mission," fox choked rubbing her cheek softly.

"B-but daddy I want you to come home with me," she said starting to cry again,

"No don't cry clarissa," he said

"yes daddy i missed you," she nodded whipping her tears away. He sat her down "bye daddy ill miss you" she waved to him.

"clarissa come on sweeti," her aunti miranda called to her.

"yes ma'am," she cried a little as she ran to the car.

fox watched his little girl run off and found it hard to swallow that last lump in his throat, he couldnt bare it he had lost his wife and his child even though he was alive he knew that he couldnt ever give clarissa a food life or what she needed he just hoped she was happy where she was at. after he saw her vanishing face in the back seat of the car that turned a curve he walked down the street as the sun raise peaked over the cornerian city.

* * *

><p><strong>well thats that please comment, i kinda choked up while writing this cuz i remember thats how my little sister left me, she was staring back at me as the car drove away which gave me the idea hope she reads this<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Monster Eternal

**ok so heres chapter 3 fox goes out on a lamb here killing the people responsible, not all of the are revealed just yet but dont worry they will be so so far those revealed is falco (dead), wolf, and panther maybe more but thats for the reader so anywho enjoy... oh yes there will be blood**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: monster eternal<p>

The Lylat police arrived at the scene four hours later. They searched the whole building for any survivors but instead all they saw were massacred soldiers. A Cop Dog Captain by the name of Steven Arielle walked in with a cigar clenched between his teeth, his grey trench coat tightly bundled around him and his dangling brown tail swaying from side to side. "hmm," he thought as he searched the place with his eyes and saw a familure face but looked over it. he walked around the lobby where most of the bodies were then he took a look up stairs and came back down the stairs with a puzzled look. "only knife wounds, too professional for a gang war," he whispered in a raspy whisper.

"oh Captain steven. Welcome sir," A cat police rooky said a lil shakey makin steven grin.

"your new huh rook," Steven laughed to himself as he past the smoke from his noes.

The cat looked down "how'd ya tell sir,"

"well 1st you never say welcome to a crime scene but thank you for being polite but lets skip the side talk buddy," Steven chuckled more as he chewed on the cigar.

"right, well we have what researchers believe to be an all out gang war right here because of the constant war between the lizards and the gang known as the "killa dogs," He said reading threw the papers.

"good job rooky ill take a look around," Steven nodded sliding his hand in his coat pockets. "Yep this is definitely a blood bath but its strange," Steven added.

"How so sir," The officer who was analyzing the bodies asked.

"Well first there were 156 men here including this young man hanging from the wall and only the girl survived if this was a gang attack then they would've killed the girl. The next was that the wounds were made by a combat knife," Steven explained taking the cigar from his lips and blowing out the smoke.

"what's the strange part captain," The officer asked. "

"there was only one," He concluded with a slight worried look.

"that s impossible sir," The wide eyed officer claimed.

"Impossible or not it happened, have you debriefed the girl," Steven said walking pass the officer sliding the cigar back in between his lips. Yes sir she identified the suspect as a male beige and white fox with black on black clothing and a trench coat black with chains sir the boy said taking off his hat and scratching his head. that s not right fox is dead Steven spoke quickly puffing out the smoke that s what she said sir the guy said lowly and walked off. Steven sighed and walked to falco who was still hooked to the wall. what falco what did you do to fox you two were such great friends he said looking at falco s dead body then shook his head and walked away.

"Get out of my way you dumbasses," A loud roaring voice growled from outside the tavern.

Steven placed his hand on his blaster ready to shoot the opposing sound that forced its way through his men, he had always been taught to be ready for anything but then when he saw who it was he grinned and lowered his hands from the hilt of the gun and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Steven you here you piece of shit," Wolf O Donnell yelled busting threw the doors.

"Ahhh look what the cat dragged in," Steven grinned clamping his teeth down on the cigar. "

"Shut the fuck up what the hell is this did your boys do this," Wolf growled showing his sharp canine teeth.

"absolutely not we have no authority to make such a move and if you take a look around there are no gun shell pods and no burn holes. No laser fire was released here wolf it was done with a knife," Steven yelled at him threw his cigar.

Wolf started to breathe heavy and grabbed Stevens shirt and pulled him close "you lie this is the real world its impossible to kill 156 armed dinos above all elite dinos with a fuckin knife," Wolf screamed with his teeth clamped shut still gripping stevens shirt.

"DAMNIT," steven grabbed wolfs arm, bent it and slammed wolfs face into the lizards large gash in his chest.

"you see that you fuckin dumb ass that is a wound done by extreme strength and precise aim, only one person can do that with a blade," Steven said tightening his grip on wolfs arm.

Wolfs eyes widen "no f-fox," .

Fox stared up at a tall skyscraper, the building that panther resided in. It was _Wolfs Shipping Enterprises_ and as many knew crucid stuff went on in this building the owner is as crucid as many of the staf he has workin for him. the crow flew down and landed on his shoulder "here it is fox the place in which your murderers work but keep in mind only one is here from my research the others are spreaded out across corneria, here is panther i have given him to you," the crow said into his mind islently but fox kept looking up at it. "Panther Caruso is next, fox," the crow said again in fox's head.

_**(memory)**_

"what should i do with the whore," Panther laughed grabbing the beaten and bruised body of krystal

"do as you please," Wolf said plainly shrugging his hsoulder as he lit up a cigerett, the smoke that rose from the cherry brushed against his face as he quickly flashed a smile at fox.

Panther threw krystal against the tomb stone and moved between her legs ripping down her clothes inch by inch revealing her naked bruised body.

"ill kill you panther, stop you bastard, ill kill you for this I swear," Fox screamed but all his screams were silenced by the loud screams of pain coming from krystal as she was being penetrated roughly.

_**(end) **_

Fox growled loudly as his fist curled into a tight fist, his teeth tenced and gritted against each other as the anger within him grew, the scars over his eyes had stopped bleeding and his eyes grew more intense turning from his usual green to a animal blood red "im going to kill you panther, im going to kill you" fox growled loudly and stormed in passed the guards killing each and everyone who got in his way. "

"get wolf on the line damn it its bout time I say screw this job and do my own thing" panther Caruso said with a slight growl.

"yes Mr. Panther," The female clerk on the other end of the speaker phone stammered.

As panther sat and traveled into deep thought "who would dare oppose one of wolfs crew and scales men like that," panther thought as the phone rang. "what," panther snarled but panther was silenced by wolfs louder voice

"what the fuck do you mean you spineless piece of shit," wolf growled loudly.

w-wolf, I m done with this im threw I heard about falco nu huh fuck that you said when we killed that furry ass wipe and his girlfriend that I would be out," Panther said loudly

"I need you panther, you handle all of my expences in this corperation, you made a pledge. You, falco, pigma and scales so guess what your staying," Wolf yelled hanging up the phone.

"damn it," panther screamed and slammed the phone onto the table, He stood up and looked out of the window behind him "if a detevtive snoops around here im done," Panther said to himself.

"detectives is the least you need to worry about panther," Fox whispered appearing behind him.

Panther turned quickly and pressed his back against the window "f-fox what the hell" Panther stammered.

"yea yea its me," Fox grinned leaning back on panthers desk.

"you were dead man," He choked.

"yea so ive been told but hey im here," Fox laughed going around to the other side of the desk. "sit, panther," He said as panther dropped back in his chair "now, tell me where is pigma," He said slamming his fist onto the desk in front of panther making him jump.

"i-i dont know man, wolf gave us certain things to do that not even i know, all i know is what i am suppose to do," Panther stammered moving his hand to a button underneath the table and pressed it.

"your lieing," Fox grinned knowing what he was doing. "and dont worry bout your gaurds they want be bothering us," He laughed turning his back.

panther sat breathing fast knowing that the gaurds had been killed "listen fox im sorry man...y-you know ...you kn-know im sorry man," he said starting to make his way to fox.

"yea i know your sorry panther, i know that if you had known...if you had just known that i wouldve gone beyond my grave to find my murders...but you know what," fox trailed off then turned towards him suddenly shoving a blade threw his gut and grabbed his face "sorry wont bring her back" he growled ripping the blade up inch by inch. panther gagged on his own blood as it seeped out of his mouth "it wont take back every pain you caused her when you raped her, IT WONT TAKE BACK ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED," fox screamed loudly ripping the knife out quickly.

"stop it fox" Captain Steven said putting the gun to his head.

fox glanced at steven out of the corner of his eye then dropped panthers limp body and turned to steven staring down the barrel. "it wont work steven ive already tried that but obviously i cant die til i complete what i was ressurected for, until i pay them back for this," He said pointing to the scars over his eyes he didmhimself. "this is the sign that i belong to the grave after im done with this," He growled

"it wont get that far fox" steven growled over fox's voice.

fox stayed quiet for a bit and shook his head "it already has," he whispered hitting the gun away and diving out of the window.

"damn it fox" steven shouted running to the window but when he got there to look down fox was gone "damnit" he growled hitting the wall with his hand. "go with god fox let him guide you to do the right thing" steven said looking out into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>there ya go chptr 3 lemme know how i did and btw if your noticing the christian tone abit (hard to get) is i wanted to keep abit of my religious views on it for instance if your looking for the "GD" words dont count on so anyway just to clear that up<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Reason For Living

chapter 4: Reason for living

Rain drops fell from the sky on to fox's head and dripped down his face slowly damping his fur as he sat silently on the grave stone of his love. his feet flat and firm on the top of the grave stone, his eyes staring at the words of the fallen vulpine's gravestone that he held so dear to him. "here lies a beloved mother and wife". the rain drops hid the tears that poured from his eyes.

"what will you do when its done fox," Words of a familure voice shot through fox's ears.

fox didnt bother lifting his head as a chuckle escaped his lips as well as a slight smile stretched across his face. "bill, you still as nosey as always," He said with a low voice.

"dont change the subject fox, and answer my question... why do you do this to yourself, persue an impossible goal...i hate that they did this to you but you have to leave it be YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER FOX," he yelled, his voice pounded fox's heart more than a punch or bullet ever could.

The cemetary went silent but eventually fox spoke up 'have you ever lost everything bill.. to the point where you have nothing more to fight for," he chokes out through tears as he stood to his feet on the stone. 'but through all the lose you still have something precious to you..isnt that worth fighting for...worth living for.." he said with a slight growl. "fox-" his words were quickly cut off by fox's loud growl.

"no! bill you can't tell me to stop, i wont ever stop! UNTIL THEY ARE ALL DEAD, BILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM" he said and with a flash of lightening he disappears.

Back at the building in which panther was killed, police searched the building top to bottom as steven leaned back against the window seal where fox leaped out of "fox my boy...what are you now," he whispered to himself as the newly lit cigerette dangled between his lips. 

_**(memory) **_

"james McCloud? this is Steven Airellie we have your young boy here at the station would you please come here and lets discuss the reasoning of why he is here" steven spoke over the phone to the boys father. moments pass and a bold muscular vulpine walks through the door chewing on a tooth pick and letting his shades sit on the end of his snout with a slight smile on his face.

"what has my son done now officer Steven," james spoke softly, his voice not at all matching his appearance.

"it's a serious matter James, we picked him up for safety reason to keep him from harm and/or keeping others from harm aswell" steven replied.

"get to the point steven why is he here" james growled a little seeing his son in handcuffs.

"easy james he got into a fight defending a girl and broke the guys jaw, arm, and leg" steven said inching his hand to his gun. "i know he's a good kid but you have to keep him from being so violent" he added relaxing again.

"i agree but my son is like me if he see's some one in need of help he's going to help them i have taught him that but the part of him breaking the kids jaw arm and leg well...thats just him being like his mother' he smiled but then frowned realizing he had said the wrong thing.

"fox i-" he was cut off by fox's cries "stop dad...you knew what you were going to say."

steven walked to fox and uncuffed him as he did fox shot past his father and out of the station. 

_**(end).**_

"you've never been this violent, strong hearted but never violent, are you really fox or what's left of the dark fox i caught a glimpse of on that day" he said to himself flicking the cigerett out the window.

clarissa ran into the house past her foster parents and brothers but being tripped by the oldest one "watch where your going squirt, haha," he mocked kicking her waist.

"ow" she cried out as he walked.

the mother then walked past her "oh get up you little weakling your just like your mother all she could do was lay on her back," she laughed stepping on her burised waist and twisting her foot roughly so that the ribs almost crack.

"ow, please stop that hurts, that hurts" clarissa cried out.

"its not going to hurt as much when your father gets through with you" she frowned down at the small girl beneath her feet.

"clarissa get your ass in here" he foster dad called from his room loudly.

"yes nathan im coming" she said in pain but still firm then made her way to him, when she got there she was welcomed by a large hand to the face. she fell crying and rubbing her face as a large lion stood over her puffing on a cigar.

"thought i told you to call me dad, you little bitch," he growled picking her up by her hair.

"your not my dad, your not my dad" she squealed trying to get loose from his grip.

"im better than that faggot you called a dad before, he died like a little bitch didn't he squirt," he laughed tossing her onto his bed "time for your punishment," He said unzipping his pants he then made his way to her as she shivered.

"no, please dont" she cried.

The lights went out then came back on, Fox stood infront of Nathan the big lion "you dare treat my daughter like your slave to my daughter" he growled ramming his knife up into the lions groin and ripped upward splitting him from groin to gullet spilling his insides out onto the floor "wrong kid" he snarled as he ripped the knife out. "definitely wrong father" fox frowned slamming his fist into the over grown lions face snapping his jaw, breaking his jaw and smashing his teeth all in one punch then fox brought the palm of his paw up into the lions nose shoving it up into his brain. the lion finally fell dead over his own insides. fox glared down at the lion "wrong kid," he murmured under his breathe. He turned to the little terrified girl and kneeled down "clarissa" he said calmly to help her realize who he was underneath all the scars on his face and hatred in his eyes, she found the goodness in him begin to grow as she leaped into his arms.

"daddy" she cried but laughed at the same time "…I missed my daddy" she whispered.

"I missed you too, my reason for living" he whispered back smiling.

as they walked from the house, distant screams echoed around the neighborhood alarming everyone but fox holding clarissa in one arm walked into the nights miling happy to have each other once again.

"daddy?" Clarissa breathed against her neck as her head lay against his shoulder.

fox looked down at her "yes clarissa," he answered.

"are you done with your mission" she asked silently.


End file.
